


Resurrection — Воскрешение

by Synant



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: Джон Риз считается формально мёртвым после спец. миссии в Китае. Мало кто помнит его в лицо, но он жив. Жив до тех пор, пока не узнаёт, что умерла его возлюбленная. Сможет ли он снова научиться жить?





	Resurrection — Воскрешение

**Author's Note:**

> Написан до просмотра 4 сезона.

Джон формально считается умершим агентом ЦРУ после спец. миссии в Китае. Джон формально не жилец и доказать обратное, некому, потому что документы давно уничтожены, а тех, кто помнил бы его в лицо, слишком мало.

Но после возвращения, Джон умер внутри, когда узнал, что умерла Джессика, а ведь они так некрасиво расстались… Он уходил, боясь дать ей надежду, потому как знал, что мог не вернуться. Он отпустил её, а в итоге… Что в итоге? Она умерла от рук собственного мужа.

И в тот момент он _умер_  внутри.

Но Финч воскресил его, сам того не зная, он дал ему надежду, чтобы жить — защищать тех, кто в этом нуждается. Он дал ему защиту, работу и смысл жизни — намного больше, чем бы он смел у кого-то просить. Намного больше, чем он надеялся приобрести.

Он помнит многое: и девятое сентября, когда не смог защитить тех невинных людей, и Афганистан, где бессмысленно погибали люди. Откуда он мог знать, что как раз после этих событий, кто-то такой, как Гарольд Финч, создаст _её_  — машину, которая будет предостерегать об опасности, высчитывая вероятность возможной катастрофы. Конечно же, он не мог знать.

Мог ли он предположить, что умерев, он обретёт верного друга, сможет снова полюбить и заведёт собаку с забавной кличкой Медведь? Конечно, нет. Да и зачем мёртвому всё это, если он — пустая оболочка, тело, физиология, не более? Думал ли он, что снова потеряв, он сможет продолжить жить, не оборачиваясь на прошлое? Нет.

Но он не мог поступить иначе. Он просто не посмел бы. Не теперь, когда хоть что-то в его жизни начало приобретать смысл. Он не мог малодушно сбежать, как последний трус, испугавшись трудностей. Джосс бы этого не одобрила. Ведь она всегда шла напролом, несмотря ни на что. Именно она показала как это — быть напарником. И теперь он не хотел никого подводить, в особенности Финча.

Мог ли он предположить, что странная, сама себе на уме, Рут, будет на самом деле опекать кого-то кроме себя? Скорее всего, нет. Но вот она, почти самоотверженно защищает Финча, не боясь никого и ничего. И пускай её мотивы не так честны…  
  
Или Самина, как и сам Джон, вышедшая из ЦРУ и знающая, что такое — быть забытой для всех. Она рвалась в бой, не боясь и не щадя себя, хотя, как и он когда-то, зная, что может не вернуться. Она защищала тех, кто был ей дорог. Рискнула открыться той, которую полюбила, зная, что её жизнь может оборваться в любую секунду. Она не побоялась, а он… А он не смог, тогда, много лет назад. Сложилось бы всё иначе, если бы он не оборвал все связи и пустил всё на самотёк? Любил бы он её сейчас?..

Или Лайонел — некогда продажный коп, не знающий, что такое честь, но ставший неотъемлемой частью их команды. Он изменился, стал верным другом, и все менялись вместе с ним.

Они менялись вместе с ним и учились жить заново. Каждая потеря и каждое дело открывали в них новые стороны, но Джон не замечал этого, до тех пор, пока каждый не пошёл по своему пути. Было слишком поздно что-то говорить, а воспоминания отдавали горечью. Но Джон знал, что они приняли верное решение и что всё это к лучшему.

Они научили его жить, такие разные и совершенно непохожие друг на друга. Жить ради одной цели, несмотря на ожидания и опасность, и он продолжает жить, не оглядываясь и больше не сожалея.

Потому что он — _жив._


End file.
